Moonlight Serenade
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Sure, after SMS, they showed you their postcards, but there was one extra special thing that they didn't show you... One that would change the lives of the plumber and the princess...


A/N: Me like old jazz. Me like it a lot. So I shall share it by showing this fic that was inspired from jazz. This is a one-shot deal, no flames. So anyhoo, enjoy! ^-^  
  
Moonlight Serenade  
  
The Shine Gate shined brightly. The power of the Shine Sprites had been returned to Isle Delfino, and the crowd of Piantas and Nokis below rejoiced and danced in harmony.  
  
Princess Peach looked at the scene from the small little island with a smile. But the smile faded when she looked down at her companion.  
  
Mario clutched his water machine FLUDD tightly. It had collapsed after the hard, brutal fight with Bowser. No longer was its monotone voice projecting from its nozzle. It remained motionless in the plumber's hands.  
  
A single tear rolled down Mario's cheek. To him, FLUDD was more than just his water-squirting machine. FLUDD was his companion, his comrade during this crazy adventure. For some reason, FLUDD had become very close to the plumber in such a short amount of time.  
  
Somehow, Peach knew this and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mario, we'll have someone fix FLUDD. It'll be okay."  
  
Mario slowly nodded back and looked up at the princess. Their blue eyes locked, and looking into his eyes, Peach couldn't help but feel that usual tug at her heart whenever she looked at the plumber. She knew she had feelings for Mario, but never quite knew how to express them. She couldn't just say "I love you" out of the blue! How would he react, anyway? So, she resisted the urge of expressing her feelings freely and kept it inside for the longest time.  
  
~*~  
  
The group of Toads excitingly strolled across the pier to the boat that would take them to the hotel, pulling Peach along. They were about to set off, when Peach noticed something missing.  
  
"Where's Mario?"  
  
"I believe he went off on some 'errand,'" said Toadsworth, adjusting his glasses. "Didn't say what, though. . ."  
  
Soon, Mario came running up the pier to catch up.  
  
"Hurry, Mario!" called a Toad. "The boat's ready!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said nearly breathless, catching up with them.  
  
"What were you doing. Mario?" asked Peach.  
  
Mario caught his breath, but paused a while before saying, "I'll show you later."  
  
With the whole group there, they climbed aboard the small boat and went on their way. The Toads chattered with each other in glee, and Toadsworth sat calmly, enjoying the smooth ride. Mario kept glancing at the princess and fidgeted nervously in his seat. Peach wondered why he was so fidgety. Perhaps he was simply anxious to rest at the hotel after all the adventuring. She couldn't blame him on that. But why did he keep looking at her nervously?  
  
As the sun began to set, the small boat approached Serina Beach. The large, beautiful hotel came into view, and the Toads cheered. They got of the boat and stepped into the sand, loading their luggage off the boat. The Toads scrambled ahead on the paved sidewalk, each carrying one or two suitcases. They approached the front door where the Pianta manager stood.  
  
"Welcome to Hotel Delfino!" he greeted. "Hello, Princess Peach, and. . . (GASP) Mario! Oh, no, something's going to happen, isn't it!? Is it more ghosts!? OH, NO!! PAIN! HORROR!! AHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Um. . . Sir, we're only here to stay at the hotel." Said Mario.  
  
". . . . Oh."  
  
"You do have our reservations, right?"  
  
He paused. "Uh. . . Oh, yes! Let me go fetch them!" He rushed outside and came back out a few minutes later, reading off a list. "The Suite for two and the regular room next door for the 'Toads.'"  
  
"That is indeed ours!" said Toadsworth. "Come, now, boys, let's unpack!"  
  
The Toads followed him eagerly while the manager handed Peach the keys to their rooms.  
  
"Enjoy your stay!"  
  
Peach nodded and gently laced her fingers around Mario's. He looked up at her and blushed slightly as they walked inside.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they were unpacked and settled in their rooms, it was time for dinner. Down in the lobby, the food was set up at the tables, and it was certainly a wondrous (and appetizing) sight. Colorful fruits sat in baskets in the center of each table, and on the plates was succulent seafood. Mario stared at the beautiful sight, keeping himself from drooling. This was just what he wanted: good grub to satisfy his tastes.  
  
As they ate, the plumber ate his way through three helpings of seafood. Peach saw this and figured all his adventuring must've made him absolutely hungry. But he wasn't hungry enough to not look up at the princess and whisper, "Meet me outside afterwards. Alone."  
  
Peach looked at the plumber curiously. What did he want that was so secret?  
  
~*~  
  
"Package for Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!"  
  
"She's busy," said Toadsworth, taking the package. "But I will make sure it gets to her."  
  
The mailman (a timid Noki) nodded, bowed, and walked away. Toadsworth walked back into the Toads' room, where they were either chatting away or bouncing on the beds, hitting each other with pillows. Toadsworth sighed in frustration.  
  
"BOYS!!" he shouted, silencing them. "I'm leaving this box here. It's for the princess, and I expect NONE of you to touch it! And I mean it!" He left it at that and left for the pool.  
  
Now, telling a Toad not to do or touch something is like telling a child not to touch the fire on the stove, at least for these Toads. They were awfully curious, and simply staring at the box made them want to look inside even more.  
  
". . . . Well. . . should we look?" asked Yellow uncertainly.  
  
"Toadsworth said not to. . ." said Blue.  
  
"Aw, come on, what could be in there, anyway?" scoffed Red.  
  
"Something personal, no doubt," replied Green. "Which is why we shouldn't. . ."  
  
"Hey, guys, look!" called Purple, already having opened the box, and covered with pieces of Styrofoam.  
  
"Purple!" cried Blue. "Toadsworth told us no. . ."  
  
"But look!" said Purple, reaching into the box and pulling out the object. "FLUDD's back!"  
  
FLUDD turned its nozzle and muttered in its robotic voice, "Repairs complete. FLUDD is back."  
  
The Toads all rejoiced at FLUDD's return.  
  
"Boy, wait 'till we tell Mario!" exclaimed Green.  
  
"Where is Mario, anyway?" asked Yellow.  
  
"Outside. Look!" said, Red, standing by the window.  
  
The Toads all rushed over and looked down from their third-floor window. Mario was with Peach, just exiting the building and leading her to the spa near the back.  
  
"Ooh, something's going on. . ." giggled Purple.  
  
"Should we follow them?" asked Blue.  
  
"Of course we should!" exclaimed Red. "And I have an idea! Hey, FLUDD, can you play music?"  
  
"I am capable of playing classical, blues, and jazz."  
  
"Cool!" Red picked FLUDD up. "Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mario held Peach by the hand, slowly leading her to the back of the building, where a small spa trickled warm water into a small pool. The two slowly sat down by the edge and allowed the steam to warm them up from the cold night air. Stars twinkled in the twilight sky, giving the only other light besides the moon itself. They locked eyes once more, and Peach finally spoke.  
  
"Mario. . . Why did we come here? What do you want?"  
  
The plumber looked at her smiling, and plucked one of the yellow flowers from the nearby patch. "It isn't really what I WANT, it's simply because I thought we should have some time alone together."  
  
"Mario, they'll be plenty of time for that. We've got a lot of vacationing time ahead of us, especially with the whole Bowser Jr. scare."  
  
"Well, why not start now?" He began to fiddle with the flower, as if putting something inside of it. Peach couldn't tell what, though- it was too dork to tell.  
  
"Well. . ." she paused and remained silent for a while. She thought of finally telling Mario her feelings toward him. They were alone, the atmosphere was perfect. . . With her mind made up, she took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage.  
  
"Mario. . . I need to tell you something. . . important. . ."  
  
Without looking up from his work, he said politely, "Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
Meanwhile, the Toads crept through the bushes to near where Mario and Peach sat. They all whispered excitingly to each other.  
  
"Shh! Quiet, they'll hear us!" urged Green.  
  
"So what's this brilliant idea of yours, Red?" asked Yellow.  
  
"Just watch." He put FLUDD down and began to fiddle around with the knobs.  
  
By then, it was quiet as Peach tried to find the words caught in her throat. That's when suddenly, the song "Moonlight Serenade" began to play. The soothing song somehow relaxed her, and she began to speak, no longer afraid.  
  
"Mario. . . I don't know how to say this, but. . . I've been quite happy with you. . . Whenever I'm with you, I feel so much safer, so much happier. And I want that to last forever. . ."  
  
Mario froze and looked up at her. "Are you saying. . .?"  
  
"Mario. . . I. . . I love you. . ."  
  
There, she said it.  
  
She expected him to gasp, or somehow react in shock, but he just simply smiled and handed her the flower. She held it and noticed it seemed heavier than it was meant to be. She opened the petals and gasped. Right in the center of the flower was a beautiful diamond ring, studded with tiny pearls around the room.  
  
Peach looked up at Mario, and felt her heart beating fast. Was this. . . was this what she thought it was? Was Mario going to. . .?  
  
The plumber slowly took the ring and got on his knees. He slipped it onto her finger very slowly, and pausing nervously, then taking a deep breath, he asked, "Peach. . . . . . . . Will you marry me?"  
  
Time seemed to stop. Peach looked down at this little man, the prince of her dreams, and there he was, kneeing before her and proposing his hand in marriage. She didn't know what to say. Her heart fluttered and all her fears and doubts disappeared.  
  
"Oh, Mario!" she cried, embracing the plumber tightly. He smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"I figure that's a 'yes?'"  
  
Peach lightly laughed and nodded. When they finally drew away, she gazed at him, then at the ring on her finger. Mario took that hand in his and smiled.  
  
"That's an extra special ring. The jeweler told me the Shine Sprites blessed the ring, and whoever it united would have a long, heart-filled marriage."  
  
Peach looked back up at him. "Mario. . . I. . . I never thought this day would come. . ."  
  
Mario's smile faded only slightly. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. . . It's just. . . We seem so different, I. . ." But she stopped as Mario put a finger to her lips gently to silence her.  
  
"'Seem' is the key word. Differences are only skin deep, Peach."  
  
She looked at that smiling face, and instantly knew what he meant. It was silly of her to think simple distinctions could ever separate them. No, these two were meant for each other. Destined to be. And now Peach understood.  
  
Their eyes locked once more, and their faces got closer and closer to each other, until they got so close, that resistance was futile. They closed their eyes. . .  
  
. . . and their lips met. Time froze.  
  
The song stopped, and all was silent. They finally parted, and the song resumed once again. Finally, the couple got to their feet, fingers laced comfortably, and slowly strolled down the paved path. The song ended.  
  
Mario looked back and saw the Toads. They jumped slightly, expecting him to get angry, but he only smiled warmly and turned away. How could he be mad at them? It was the song they had played that had opened Peach's heart, made her realize her love for him. The song that had joined two lovers. The Moonlight Serenade.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is puffy-fluffy. Me like old jazz. Me like it a lot. Me like Glenn Miller. Me like Glenn Millar's song "Moonlight Serenade." WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE LISTEN TO JAZZ!?!? O_o;; Oh, well. So, yeah, I was able to write this story because 1) I was bored, 2) I've been playing WAY too much SMS lately, and 3) Me like jazz. Yes, jazz inspired me. THAT'S A FIRST!!! Ahem. . . so, yeah, I hope y'all liked it. Review, y'all, or I'll sic mah pet Wolfie on you! (he eats flames, too!) 


End file.
